


Mariah Carey Was Wrong

by okaethen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, i love them, just these two soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: Two good boys buying Christmas trees.Most fluff, smol hot.I swear it's just cute.





	Mariah Carey Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's so short, but i hope the domestic fluff will make up for it :')  
> They are good boyos

“Welcome to Reese Christmas Tree Farms!” A short peppy girl cheered and Tsukishima was already dreading the trip. He looked at his boyfriend whose eyes were absolutely glowing with glee and sighed in resignation. The blond would have much rather spent the day at home but if it made Kuroo this happy, he would absolutely go through with this ridiculous incentive. How bad could it be?

Kuroo smiled brightly at the man and squeezed Tsukishima’s hand and laced their fingers sweetly. The blond smiled softly at the gesture and buried his face into his scarf, blaming the cold for the red blooming in his cheeks.

The small saleswoman smiled and continued, “My name is Lisa Kwin. Okay so, the trees marked with yellow bands are twenty dollars, the ones marked in orange are thirty, the ones marked in hot pink are fifty, and the ones marked in neon green are seventy-five. Feel free to call over anyone if you need any help!” Kuroo nodded at the girl and thanked her before tugging Tsukishima from the place they were standing and walked him through the rows of trees. Soft Christmas music was playing through the speakers and Kuroo was practically dancing. Tsukishima couldn’t disguise his smile at his boyfriend. It was their first Christmas while they were living together and Kuroo was absolutely blissful.

Kuroo raised his arm and Tsukishima gave a small laugh as he twirled, knowing no one would see anything between the trees. Only Kuroo could open him up like this. Every day was a new chance at discovering something new about himself. Nothing could separate them at this point.

Kuroo started humming to the tune of Ariana Grande’s Christmas song and swung his hand with Tsukishima, inspecting the trees, searching for the perfect one. They didn’t need words sometimes, they simply communicated with small gestures and noises and it did so many things Tsukishima’s heart. How had he yearned for a relationship like this one. It took a lot of work- four whole years of it, but it never ceased to bewilder him how well Kuroo understood him.

“I think we should stick to the orange marked area,” Kuroo whispered, turning away from the nine foot tall giants in the pink section. He was right, they wouldn’t fit in their small studio apartment. Tsukishima hummed and allowed himself to be dragged away. 

All of a sudden, Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he took hold of both of Tsukishima’s hands and started to sing to Mariah Carey to him. Tsukishima shook his head and laughed as Kuroo started moving dramatically, screeching the high notes. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,” he belted out, moving his hips and waggling his eyebrows ridiculously. He shook Tsukishima’s hands, expecting him to join in his theatrics. Tsukishima pushed him away playfully and huffed with amusement. 

“You’re so childish,” he told him, to which Kuroo replied with another lyric. Tsukishima rolled his eyes nonchalantly as Kuroo strut between two trees and walked around and back to Tsukishima, this time covered in pine needles. Tsukishima let himself be dragged by Kuroo and twirled again. Kuroo softly pushed him away before bringing him closer to his chest and Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself from humming along. 

Kuroo beamed and hugged Tsukishima, opting to sway in place and whispering, “All I want for Christmas is you.” before burying his face in the man’s scarf. They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other, Kuroo humming along to Mariah Carey until the song ended. Kuroo stepped away and proceeded to continue inspecting the trees, looking for one the right size to take home. 

They walked around for a bit, indecisive and indirectly stalling their return home. They both knew Tsukishima didn’t like going out very much and dragging him here was a struggle in the first place. So, they waltzed to White Christmas and ran around the trees, playing hide and seek in the fresh fallen snow and evergreen that surrounded them. 

“Gotcha!” Kuroo called and Tsukishima let out a small squeak before making a run for it, the fallen pine needles and icy snow crunching under his boots. Kuroo didn’t hesitate though. He chased his boyfriend and tackled him to the ground. Tsukishima shrieked at the cold contact and shoved him off.

“Kuroo, what the Hell,” he hissed, getting up and patting the snow off of him. Kuroo rolled on the ground and perched himself up on his elbows, smirking at the blond.

“What a view,” he whistled, ignoring the blond’s plight. Tsukishima scowled at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes, walking away instead of trying to help up the teasing cat. Kuroo let out a squawk of indignation before scrambling to his feet. “Kei so cold,” he whined.

“Then you shouldn’t have tackled me to the ground,” the blond bit back. All of a sudden, there was a giant weight on his back. The blond groaned and tried to shake Kuroo off.

“I’m talking about your heart,” Kuroo murmured and Tsukishima huffed in annoyance. Kuroo chuckled lightheartedly, enveloping his boyfriend, embracing him with warmth. They walked around like that for a while, Tsukishima deciding to deal with Kuroo’s childishness, supporting him on his back while Kuroo whispered his opinions on the trees.

“Wait!” Kuroo eventually shrieked, shoving himself off of the blond. Tsukishima stumbled and glared at Kuroo, who was busy looking at a seven foot tree, green needles clustered on extending branches, looking full and perfect. Tsukishima glanced over it, and then at Kuroo, who was taken. “This one,” he said, eyes gleaming with glee, voice pitched with success. Tsukishima raised and eyebrow and smiled, shaking his head gently and calling over Lisa, who was hovering over another couple. 

“Have you found one?” she asked, bounding over to them. Kuroo pointed at the tree and the small saleswoman clapped her hands. “It’s perfect!”

“I know!” Kuroo agreed, reaching out to the tree. Lisa nodded and called a few co workers over. Kuroo looped his arm around Tsukishima’s waist and watched the tree- their tree be pulled away and to be secured over his car.

 

 

“I can’t wait for Christmas,” the dark haired man said with a dreamy voice, watching his lover arrange the branches on the tree, needles shaking and some falling onto the skirt beneath the tree. Tsukishima hummed in agreement and turned back to him. His golden eyes gazed over Kuroo’s figure sprawled on the couch and swaggered over, hips swaying delectably. Kuroo licked his lips and smirked at the blond. 

“You know Kei… Mariah Carey had it all wrong,” Kuroo stated, rubbing his hand on his boyfriend’s waist.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as Kuroo tugged him closer onto the couch, straddling him. “How so?” he asked as Kuroo dipped his head to lick at the crook of his neck.

Kuroo nipped his neck softly before nuzzling it and whispering, “All I need for Christmas is you. There’s a difference before want and need, you know Kei?” Kuroo licked the shell of Kei’s ear.

“Of course I know.” Tsukishima replied with a delicious shiver, knitting his fingers in Kuroo’s obsidian hair, scraping over his scalp gently. Kuroo purred and pulled Tsukishima in for a kiss.

“Good, because right now I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
